falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xi Xijiang
A Chinese national and corporate saboteur, Xi would be caught in a hostile land by the Great War, and perish there under it's snow. Born a communist, his only loyalty would be to the dollar in his short adult life, dying in it's chase. Biography Born to low-ranking members of the Communist Party, Xi was delivered in a small village in Hebei province. He showed aptitude in school, prompting his transfer to the magnet school in the larger town a short drive away. His high school grades were impressive enough to earn him scholarships to foreign universities, with him choosing the College of Bordeaux. Despite being ravaged by the aftermath of The Resource Wars, the college maintained its top ten ranking of Agricultural schools, and Xi would major in agricultural management here. Graduating a year early in 2071, Xi took a job at one of the few remaining major corporations in the country instead of returning to China. His tenure in the corporate world would see Xi embrace Capitalism, especially given the influence his wealth and career afforded him. His first instance of sabotage would be undertaken under the tutelage of a veteran, against a rival British firm. Both researching ways to improve Barley harvests, the French were seeking an edge and dispatched the pair to make sure of it. Xi found the process, spraying herbicide, surprisingly easy, and would take several more such assignments by 2077. That year he would be dispatched to America in order to gather info on their developments, as well as steal or destroy as much as he could. He would only be allowed to stay a month due to his heritage, however, which his bosses figured would be around harvest. Thus he arrived in South Dakota on October 16th. His reception was fraught with hostility, both from customs, the DIA, and patrons of the airport. Nonetheless he was eventually cleared, and proceeded to his hotel in Aberdeen. He would do little besides drive through the countryside and stay in his hotel room, not wanting to draw attention before he struck. He would choose to do that on the morning of October 22nd, poisoning the wheat-fields outside of town. He would return to his room and stay the rest of the day, preparing to return to France on the 23rd. His plans would be canceled by the great war, grounding all flights out of the state for the foreseeable future. Saw as one of those responsible, Xi quickly left town before a lynch mob could form, taking shelter in a small shack on the outside of the test field. He would manage to scavenge food and plants until November, when he would perish in a snow storm. Personality Xi was a quiet, reserved child, though this was more due to the restrictive nature of his upbringing rather than any natural shyness. While in college he became more outgoing, and grew attached for capitalistic luxuries, converting wholly to the dollar. His last days were filled with introspection and regret brought on by starvation. Category:Badlands Category:Deceased